


Oh My Love

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [14]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent is freaking out, he thinks he has fallen too much for Dale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Dale asked and threw his phone onto Trent’s lap. He had been going through the sport news where he found an article about the announcement of the Blackcaps’ squad for their series in South Africa. Trent was not included in it.

Trent glanced at Dale’s phone and bit his lower lip. His back injury meant that he wouldn’t be playing. “You know my back hasn’t recovered enough. I assumed you knew that meant I wouldn’t be playing.”

“Will you at least be there?” Dale questioned, a little bit annoyed at Trent for not discussing this with him.

Trent took a deep breath and then he shook his head. “No. I was going to tell you,” he added quietly, looking down at his hands.

“But you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Trent tried to take Dale’s hand in his, but Dale quickly pulled his away. “I just didn’t want it to ruin our time together. I didn’t want you to be thinking about it all the time while you’re here.”

“You still should have told me.” Dale crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Can’t you come with the rest of your team anyway? There’s nothing weird about that.”

Trent did not want to be having this conversation right now. Truth was that it wasn’t just about his back injury. He _could_ travel to South Africa with the rest of the guys, even if he wouldn’t play, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to. “Okay. I’m going to tell you something and I don’t want you to start assuming things. I love you, just remember that.”

Now Dale was getting scared. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Trent rested his hand on Dale’s upper arm. “No, of course not.” He took a deep breath. “It’s just that everything has been going so fast,” he started. “It’s been fantastic, _you_ have been fantastic. I love having you around, but I think I’m not ready to do this all the time.”

“You want some time to yourself? Do you want me to leave?” Dale was confused. All the time they had spent together, Trent had never given him any signs that he needed more space.

Trent shook his head. “No, I want you to stay.” He didn’t know how to explain his feelings to Dale. He loved having him around, but at the same time he felt like it was too much too soon. What would happen if they couldn’t see each other again for a longer period of time? He thought the contrast was going to be too big to handle. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“You want me to stay but you don’t want me to be around all the time?” Dale asked, getting rather frustrated now. “Those are mutually exclusive. You can’t have me around and not around at the same time.”

Trent sighed deeply. “I’m just afraid that being together all the time now will make it so much more difficult when we will be apart in a couple of months. It scares me how much I already depend on you, how much I need you in my life. We’ve been together for less than three months.”

“So your reaction to this is to not spend time together in the near future because you’re afraid of what will happen when we won’t be together in a couple of months?” Dale asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“But it does!” Trent didn’t know how else he could explain this to Dale. “I’m already so in love with you right now. It hurts so much to let you go and it will only hurt more when I start loving you more. I don’t want to get used to having you around because I know it will hurt even more when we have to say goodbye and not see each other for months at a time.”

Dale took both of Trent’s hands in his own. “Okay,” he said, looking Trent in the eye. “But do you really want to put the brakes on this relationship because you’re afraid you’ll love me too much?” He was starting to understand where Trent was going with all of this. “Because then we might as well break up right now. Yes, it’ll suck when we can’t be together, but the way I see it, we’ll enjoy the times we _can_ be together all the more. I don’t want to start loving you less just because it will hurt less when we’re apart. That’s not how it should be.”

“How do people make relationships like this work?” Trent asked, tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He didn’t want to lose Dale. “How do they cope with the pain of missing someone?”

All of the sudden Trent looked so incredibly small and vulnerable. Dale wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him against his chest. “We’ll find a way,” he said and kissed the top of Trent’s head. “We’ll call, video chat and whatnot. A day won’t go by without you hearing my voice, I promise. Just please reconsider coming to South Africa. It would mean a lot to me.”

Trent sniffed and clung to the other man’s shirt. “I will,” he mumbled against Dale’s chest. “Just please don’t go.”

Dale stroked Trent’s hair, trying to calm him down. “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write angst, then fluff kind of happened. My brain is just wired that way, I guess I can't help it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
